(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are widely used in flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display typically includes two display panels on which electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) are formed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the electrodes.
When a voltage is applied to the electrodes, an electric field is generated between the electrodes. The electric field determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image on the liquid crystal display.
A method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display may include forming a cavity in a pixel unit and filling the cavity with a liquid crystal. For example, the method may include forming a sacrificial layer comprising an organic material, forming a supporting member on the sacrificial layer, removing the sacrificial layer to form an empty space beneath the supporting member, and filling the empty space with a liquid crystal through a liquid crystal injection hole.
After the liquid crystal is injected into the empty space, the liquid crystal injection hole may be capped with a coating material. However, the capping material may come into contact with the liquid crystal and contaminate the liquid crystal.